The invention relates to a surface covering system, and, more specifically, to an improved linear surface covering system.
Conventional linear surface covering systems are sold by Armstrong World Industries, Inc. under the name WOODWORKS® Linear ceilings and Rulon Company under the name Linear Wood. These systems generally include a plurality of linear planks which are designed to install on linear carriers having factory attached clips. These conventional systems assure alignment and consistent spacing of planks.
The planks of these systems include a pair of grooves, or kerfs routed through the back surface of the plank. These grooves extend into the interior of the plank in a direction generally perpendicular to the back surface. The aforementioned factory-attached clips each have projections that insert into these grooves. In order for a plank to be seated fully on a linear carrier, the plank must be pushed onto the clip thereby allowing the clip projections to enter the grooves. Unfortunately, the existing groove and clip projection interface requires tool adjustment. For example, use of a clamping tool or mallet is likely necessary to ensure that the clip projections achieve a deep seat within the plank grooves and, thus, remain fixedly attached. Additionally, for proper installation, it may be required to draw tight any planks not fitting tightly on the carrier using a screw-type fastener, such as a self-tapping screw. This tightening is typically done after the planks have been seated into place by the necessary tool adjustment.
Additionally, since the linear planks themselves are typically made of natural building materials, they react to changes in humidity and natural stresses and, thus, have a tendency to warp, twist laterally or bow. As a result, without proper support, the seams at the plank ends, i.e. at the butt joint location, may be uneven or slightly twisted. Conventional wisdom for preventing uneven surfaces at these butt joint locations include increasing the thickness of the planks and/or adding reinforcement at the butt joint. What is needed is an improved system which facilitates quicker and simplified assembly in the field and improves stability at the plank seams.